Mike Haggar
Mike Haggar is a character from Capcom's Final Fight. Wikia Match-Ups * Mike Haggar VS Axel Stone History Background * Equipment * 2x4: Like the Steel Pipe, Mike Haggar can also swing this piece of wood at ease. * Bazooka: Upon being fired, the round from the bazooka will explode upon impact. * Flame Thrower: Mike Haggar can use this to throw fire at his opponent, constantly setting them on fire until the whole thing runs empty. * Machine Gun: Upon being fired, it will repetitively, this machine gun closely resembles the Heckler & Koch MP5. * Rifle: Upon being fired, the rifle can fire a single shot, the rifle has the stunning look of an AK-47. * Survival Knife: As soon as he picks it up, Mike Hagger can throw a knife at an opponent from a distance. In Final Fight Revenge, he can also swing it in close quarters combat as well. * Shot Gun: Mike Hagger can use this to fire a spread shot that can cause devatation to his foes. * Steel Pipe: Mike Haggar's favorite weapon as he can swing it at ease. * Stun Gun: Mike Hagger can use this to stun his opponent with a electrical impact from close quarters combat to a long distance. * Tonfa: Mike Haggar can use this as a close quarters weapon. Feats & Stats * Can destroy a phone booth in a single punch (Strength) * Can not only cause a heavy dent in two trash cans in a roll but he can also send them flying as well (Strength) * Can tear through six oil drums like paper (Strength) * Can shatter a wooden door, wooden crates and even wooden barrels, all in just one single punch (Strength) * Once he successfully grabs his opponent, he can pile drive said opponent right through Earth's core, which is known to be 9,800 °F, and back to the exact same spot (Strength) ** As a special move, his pile drive can generate small shockwaves as seen in Final Fight Revenge that only last for a second, he can even perform this against the likes of Hugo Ardore (Strength) ** In Ring of Destruction: Saturday Night Slam Masters 2, Mike Haggar's pile dive allows him to jump up to supermortal heights where he can pile dive his opponents right through lairs of stone, steel, large thick gold plates and even through a large lair of ice the size of a wrestling wring where after pile diving said opponent where the only thing showing is his opponents legs (Strength) * Capable of destroying cars and jeeps, within 15 seconds, with his bare hands. (Strength) * Capable of destroying a large lair of stone wall with just a single punch (Strength) * Capable of lifting people much heavier then himself such as Abigail at ease and can even move around while lifting said opponent at ease, who is specifically known to weigh around 584 pounds in muscle (Strength) * Can evade incoming shots from a Stun Gun that shoots electricity making him massive hypersonic (Speed) * Can evade incoming shots from a rifle that looks just like an AK-47 as the bullets travel at 2400 fps (Speed) * It takes Mike Hagger two seconds to pile dive his opponent through the Earth's core, then out, and back to his exact location (Speed) * Kept up with Rolento, who moves at a far faster speed with shadows appearing as he goes as seen in Final Fight 2 (Speed) * Can still move about as if nothing happen even if his bones are utterly snapped in pieces by the likes of El Gado, which includes his neck, his arms and even his back! (Durability) * Can withstand the impact of a large war hammer being swung against him and can still stand up afterwords as if nothing happened, even if the war hammer was swung as someone as strong as Hugo Ardore (Durability) * Can withstand the direct impact of the very explosion that Belger creates from within himself roughly the size of him while he's a zombie (Durability) ** Furthermore, Mike Haggar can get back up from a similar type of explosion that comes from a landmine (Durability) * Can withstand the impact of a bazooka shell and still remain in one piece even if fired at point-blank, which is capable of destroying a tank and goes 270 feet per second/82 miles per second (Durability) * Despite getting knocked back by a shot-gun blast at point-blank, Mike Hagger can still move about as if nothing happened (Durability) * Doesn't flinch easily from the likes of Kyle Travers while training him (Durability) * Took hits from Philippe, who can utterly shatter steel door by simply jumping through it (Durability) * As part of his super move in Final Fight 3, Mike Hagger can throw his opponent into the air, catches said opponent into a backdrop and leads into a spinning piledriver (Skill) * Dealt with characters who are experts at blocking his blows without taking physical damage from his punches (Skill) * Before the events of the first Final Fight game, Mike Hagger was a professional wrestler as pointed out in Saturday Night Slam Masters, and even before that, he is stated to be a champion Street Fighter (Skill) Resistances & Immunities * Capable of withstanding a constant fire-based attack that comes from a flame thrower from full to empty (Resistance) * Capable of withstanding electrical-based attacks when shot by a Stun Gun (Resistance) Faults & Weaknesses *Can only hold a single weapon at a given moment (Fault) Information Gallery Final Fight - Mike Haggar.png|Mike Haggar with Steel Pipe Final Fight - Mike Hagger as he appears in the Sega CD version of Final Fight.png|Mike Haggar as he appears in the Sega CD version of Final Fight Final Fight - Mike Hagger as he appears in Final Fight 2.png|Mike Haggar as he appears in Final Fight 2 Final Fight - Mike Hagger as he appears in Final Fight 3.png|Mike Haggar as he appears in Final Fight 3 Final Fight - Mike Haggar as he appears in Final Fight Street Wise.png|Mike Haggar as he appears in Final Fight Street Wise Final Fight - Mike Hagger as he appears in Marvel vs Capcom 3.png|Mike Haggar as he appears in Marvel vs Capcom 3 Final Fight - Mike Hagger with his wife Nancy.png|Mike Haggar with his wife Nancy Final Fight - Mike Hagger as he appears in the Street Fighter Cartoon.png|Mike Haggar as he appears in the Street Fighter Cartoon Final Fight - Mike Haggar as seen in Street Fighter × All Capcom.png|Mike Haggar as seen in Street Fighter × All Capcom Final Fight - Mike Haggar sketch by akiman.png|Mike Haggar sketch by akiman Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Capcom Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Heroes Category:Final Fight Characters Category:1980s Category:Protagonist Category:Politicians Category:Beat 'em up Game Combatants Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Saturday Night Slam Masters Characters Category:Wrestling Combatants Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Orderly Good Category:Rocket Launcher Wielders Category:Knife Wielders Category:Pyrotechnicians Category:Handgun Wielders Category:Machine Gun Wielders Category:Team Leaders